1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating docks, and, in particular, to durable polyethylene dock sections that are formed to provide a rigid, strengthened top surface that maintains its shape and provides a superior support and feel for persons walking on the section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating marine docks formed of sections are commonly used as a means of providing access to and mooring for boats or as swimming or fishing platforms. Modular or sectional docks are frequently employed for constructing docks of various sizes and configurations. In the past, Styrofoam has commonly been used as the basis for docking modules. These modules, however, are unstable, cumbersome, hazardous to the environment, and are, therefore, limited in their applications. This creates a need for a buoyant modular dock made almost entirely of molded polyethylene or other environmentally stable materials.
In addition, the apparatus connecting modular docks together must be secure enough and strong enough to withstand high stress. Some prior art docks have secured floating dock sections together with joists, locking pins, mounting plates, springs and other fasteners, but each suffers from its own disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055 utilizes rubber connectors that fit into sockets positioned at the top and bottom edges of the dock sections. To maintain flotation of the '055 patent dock sections if they are damaged so that they become filled with water, the sections are formed with a plurality of frustoconically shaped pylons that trap air for assisting in supporting the sections in the water.
The lateral and vertical movement that results from the action of wind and waves against floating docks puts considerable stress on the connecting apparatus which must be highly durable. Furthermore, the top surface of the dock sections must be supported to present a firm feel to a user. In addition, the amount of flexing of the top surface should be minimized to reduce the potential of stress cracking. A need exists, therefore, for a modular floating dock with a high strength connecting apparatus that is durable enough to be used in a variety of settings.